Red De Mentiras
by FlowerBloom
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado que es verdad y que es mentira? ¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña e insignificante acción afecte nuestro día?. O peor aún, ¿toda nuestra existencia?. Cuando recibes una devastadora noticia, solo tienes dos opciones: aceptarla o luchar contra ella.


_**Bueno, hola... ¿está encendido? ¿Ya estamos al aire? *Golpea su micrófono***_

 _ **¡Demonios!, tengo el copete corrido...Okey, no hay tiempo para esto. ¡Vamos al inicio de este sensual e hiper caluroso fic! ¡Nos leemos mas abajo!**_

 _ **Advertencias: Puede contener lenguaje soez, leve AU y contenido adulto.**_

 _ **Se recomienda discreción. Si eres menor de edad, lee esto bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece. Si en verdad me perteneciera, no estaría aquí escribiendo Weskerfields ni Cleones u.u**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** "Hola..."- _**Recuerdos**

* * *

En un momento todo puede cambiar: lo más sencillo puede volverse complicado con tan sólo un mal movimiento, lo tranquilo puede transformarse en algo turbulento y pasar de estar completamente feliz a ser un pobre desdichado puede ser lo mas rápido del mundo. Pero incluso, los días así de desafortunados tienen su lado positivo...o eso quería creer firmemente Claire Redfield.

Siendo una pequeña niña de 5 años tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de sus padres a manos del destino. Por suerte, sus padres, siempre precavidos, les habían dejado una modesta pero útil reserva de dinero en su testamento. A ella y a su hermano mayor Chris, de 11 años. Luego del entierro y su correspondiente ceremonia, los descendientes Redfield se mudaron con sus abuelos maternos a Michigan, lo que significó un cambio drástico en sus vidas; nuevo vecindario, nuevos lugares y por supuesto, nueva escuela.

Adaptarse no fue cosa fácil para Claire. En su colegio era apodada como Mute Girl, debido a que era incapaz de articular frase alguna, esto fue blanco fácil para que recibiera constantemente humillaciones y bromas pesadas por parte de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no todo fue tan gris y tempestuoso ya que este suceso le permitió encontrar su verdadero talento: la pintura.

Cuando Chris ingreso a la Fuerza Aérea, a sus jóvenes 17 años, se sintió un tanto solitaria. Por suerte, y por desgracia, un año después su hermano rento un departamento para ambos; puesto que otra vez más la vida los dejaba huérfanos. Y de esta forma la pequeña Redfield fue creciendo con ímpetu, alegría y amor. El tiempo paso tan rápido como un huracán, pero tan grato como un cálido día primaveral. Pudo graduarse de la preparatoria con excelentes notas y al poco tiempo ingreso en una prestigiosa universidad para estudiar su verdadera pasión: el arte.

Sin embargo, todo logro debe de tener pequeños sacrificios y entre ellos estaban el vivir sola en otra ciudad, lejos del único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo. Aún y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, ambos hermanos se mantenían en contacto y cada tanto uno visitaba al otro; eso cuando el apretado trabajo de Chris como miembro de los S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City les dejaba tiempo.

Pero como bien dicen por ahí, el destino es enroscado y le gusta ponernos a prueba.

Cierto día, harta de intentar comunicarse con su hermano y fracasar en los numerosos intentos, decidió montar su Harley-Davidson y emprender la marcha hacia Racoon City. Claire intuía que algo no andaba del todo bien. Si bien ella conocía el apretado horario de trabajo que Chris poseía, también sabía que por mas ocupado que estuviera, el siempre buscaba hacerse un lugar para contestar sus llamadas o saludarla y desearle un buen comienzo de semana. Todo aquello no era normal...y vaya que nada volvería a serlo.

De un minuto a otro, se encontraba atravesando una ciudad plagada de muertos vivientes y demás criaturas monstruosas - las cuales parecían sacadas de un magnífico libro de terror, simplemente horripilantes- con la firme esperanza de hallar algún rastro de su querido hermano Chris. Incluso teniendo todos los motivos para rendirse, y vaya que le sobraban, jamás se dio por vencida.

Pero ahora, simplemente no podía seguir. Aunque tuviera que seguir, no podía.

Su fuerza vital, su única familia...

-Murió.- La voz áspera la saco de sus cavilaciones; recordándole que estaba hablando por teléfono.

¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado que es verdad y que es mentira? ¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña e insignificante acción afecte nuestro día?. O peor aún, ¿toda nuestra existencia?. Muchas veces la vida tiene subidas y bajadas demasiado pronunciadas, y entre esas muchas veces podemos perder el rumbo. Así era como se sentía Claire Redfield en esos míseros momentos.

-Lo sentimos, Srta Redfield. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero me temo que no fue suficiente.-El hombre del otro lado suspiró con pesar. En verdad, a veces su trabajo podía ser demasiado desgastante; eso sin mencionar las condolencias y el maldito protocolo que debía seguir cada vez que daba una noticia de ese calibre.- Sé que aún debe estar en shock con esta noticia, pero necesitaríamos que venga cuanto antes a revisar el cuerpo y corroborar que...-

Claire no pudo seguir escuchando por mucho que se hubiera esforzado. Solo lloró amargamente con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. Su emisor, en algún momento corto la llamada...de seguro más tarde intentaría comunicarse para poder terminar de transmitir su mensaje.

¿Cómo era posible?. Seguía sin entender, nada tenía sentido en verdad. Quería pensar que solo era una cruel broma y que en ese mismo instante la estaban filmando para luego transmitirla por tv. Quizás era eso, de seguro era una broma del idiota de Barry.

Todo por deberle unas lecciones a Moira sobre como conducir cuando te persigue una horda de Bow´s.

Estúpido Barry, se las pagaría. Pero...

Eso no era verdad. Ella sabía que las bromas de Barry no llegaban tan lejos. Él no era capaz de jugar tan cruelmente con ella, después de todo, sabía que Chris era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba.

Una idea apareció en su cabeza. Y en su corazón se empezaba a alojar una esperanza.

¿Y sí Chris estaba con vida?.

Sabía que era algo un tanto improbable, pero era Chris Redfield. Sobrevivió a la mansión Spencer y a cuanto maldito obstáculo se le puso enfrente. Él siempre salía victorioso.

-No, no es verdad. Sé que estas vivo Chris y voy a encontrarte aunque me cueste la vida.- Con la esperanza y la inquietante certeza de que su hermano aún se encontraba con vida, Claire se dispuso a salir de su departamento.

Bajó desde el octavo piso hasta el hall , todo por las escaleras. Creyó que era lo mejor, así tendría más tiempo de reflexionar acerca de la funesta llamada que recibió.

Era simple...él estaba vivo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni ella misma podría responder eso. Sencillamente era una corazonada, una pequeña punzada en el fondo de sí misma que le decía que su hermano aún continuaba respirando en algún lugar de la Tierra.

Mientras bajaba se repetía una y otra vez que hallaría a Chris. Incluso si tuviera que descender al mismísimo infierno para encontrarlo, lo haría.

* * *

Despertó con el cuerpo totalmente entumecido. La cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Su memoria estaba dispersa y lo último que recordaba era haber sido derribado por una especie de mastodonte. Que alguien le pase el número de la cosa que lo dejo así de echo mierda.

Se dedico a observar a su alrededor. Estaría totalmente oscuro sino fuera por la nítida luz que colgaba del techo. El lugar donde estaba era un tanto pequeño, carecía de ventanas y olía raro. Como si hubieran mezclado un par de químicos.

Quiso moverse pero notó que estaba encadenado de pies a cabeza.

-Veo que al final has despertado.- Una voz profunda y muy conocida irrumpió el silencio abismal que se erguía en la solitaria habitación.- ¿Qué tal te sienta el lugar?.-

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. No podía creer quien estaba frente suyo. ¡Era imposible!.

-No puede ser...- El joven encadenado se retorció como un gusano. Inútilmente intento librarse de sus ataduras, pero era definitivamente inasequible.- ¡Sácame de aquí y verás como te mando de regreso a la tumba, maldito bastardo!

\- Sigues siendo tan impaciente como siempre.- El recién llegado suspiró sin sonido alguno.- Y veo que igual de maleducado.-

El aludido apretaba sus dientes con coraje, completamente furioso. Su ceño estaba curvado dando una expresión de irritación y odio puro mientras sus ojos centellaban ira. Sus dedos se clavaban con muchísima fuerza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Su verdugo se acerco con parsimonia hacia él. Una vez que se colocó frente suyo, levanto un teléfono.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- El encarcelado se relajo un poco. Necesitaba idear un plan para salir de ahí y regresar con su familia.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por el rostro de su interlocutor.

-¿...?- Enfoco su vista en el aparato. Ahí había un texto y un e-mail reconocido por él.¡No podía ser!.- ¡Si vas a matarme, mátame de una vez. Pero déjate de juegos estúpidos!.-

-¿Y perderme lo divertido? No, gracias.- En menos de un segundo presionó el botón de enviar. El texto había sido enviado a esa dirección de correo.- Pronto no vas a estar más solo.- Una carcajada sarcástica surgió del fondo de su garganta.

El hombre caminó hacia la única salida que se podía apreciar en ese lugar.

-¡Juro que en cuanto le pongas las manos encima, te matare! ¡Desearás no haber nacido ni nunca haberme conocido!.- El muchacho gritaba iracundamente. Su rostro estaba rojo producto de la ira y la adrenalina contenidas.

El sujeto se retiró con calma, no sin antes cerrar con llave la habitación.

Definitivamente, sus planes estaban yendo viento en popa. El idiota de su archi enemigo estaba bajo su poder. No tenía escapatoria, ni salvación.

Lamentaría el día en que lo creyó muerto. Todos iban a lamentar ese día. Y de eso, él se iba a encargar personalmente.

* * *

-Claire, ¡por Dios!.- Una joven rubia y de ojos azules se mostraba preocupada por el estado de su amiga.- ¡Debes dormir, llevas más de un mes sin poder descansar bien!.-

Si bien era cierto que hacía como un mes que no dormía lo suficiente; eso nunca lo admitiría.

-Estoy bien, Sherry. No exageres.- La pelirroja le sonrió para tranquilizarla.- Además, debo de hallar a Chris. No tengo tiempo para descansos...quizás, luego.- Murmuro por lo bajo.

Desde que le anunciaron sobre la supuesta muerte de su hermano, Claire había estado en modo automático. Se levantaba a las 7 a.m, estaba en el trabajo a las 8 a.m, contactaba a la B.S.A.A para saber si había nuevas noticias de su hermano, se tomaba un café en la hora del almuerzo y terminaba saliendo a las 15 hs de las instalaciones de TerraSave; donde trabajaba. Todo esto, sumado a las investigaciones que realizaba -para saber alguna cosa sobre el paradero de Chris- y más sus actividades cotidianas y el entrenamiento riguroso al cual se sometía, estaban dejando a Claire totalmente devastada.

Sherry sabía que Claire aún no asimilaba la muerte de Chris. Estaba empeñada en creer que él seguía vivo.

La rubia suspiró con pesar. Toda esta situación le partía el alma.

\- Sabes que él está muerto...hace más de un mes que no tenemos noticias alentadoras.- Era difícil pero debía hacerlo, debía enfrentar a la menor de los Redfield y hacerla entrar en razón. Se lo debía.

-¡No quiero escucharte! Mi hermano está con vida, ¡yo lo sé!.- Con molestia Claire encaro a la menor.- ¿Tu tampoco confías en mí, verdad?.- Sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Nadie le creía. Estaba sola en esa búsqueda.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el departamento de Sherry Birkin.

Por su parte, su amiga no sabía que pensar. Claire era energía pura y verla así de apagada y aferrada a esa idea absurda, la lastimaba.

Poco a poco se iba extinguiendo.

-Yo...- Un balbuceo fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-No pienses. Sé muy bien que no me crees...al igual que todos.- Cierto pesar se instalo en su corazón. Quizás creyó que Sherry la entendería y la apoyaría en esa búsqueda, sin embargo, no fue así.- Gracias por el café y tu tiempo, Sherry. ¡Cuídate!.-

Le dedicó una última sonrisa mientras agarraba su bolso negro. Después, simplemente se marcho.

La mujer rubia se quedó ahí, sola nuevamente. Se sentía muy culpable a más no poder. Ella sabía que Claire necesitaba apoyó, después de todo había perdido al último familiar que aún seguía en pie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro su móvil y marco un número que conocía a la perfección.

-Hola.- Una voz masculina, algo somnolienta, le indicó que la llamada estaba enlazada y podía hablar.

-Leon, necesito hablar contigo. ¡Es urgente!.-

* * *

Con el corazón recogido en un puño subió a su automóvil, más jamás arranco. Solo se quedo ahí, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza puesta sobre el volante; todo en un vano intento de reconfortarse.

¿Por qué nadie le creía? Chris seguía ahí, esperando que lo rescatarán. Todos se habían dado por vencidos sin siquiera haber empezado, ¿qué clase de amigos eran?. Sabía que no tenía caso deprimirse pero a veces deseaba una señal para saber si estaba en lo correcto, sí debía seguir buscando aún cuando el mundo se le volviera en contra.

Y como por arte de magia, su celular vibro indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de correo. Pensó en verlo más tarde, ya que en esos momentos no estaba de humor. ¿Pero si era un mensaje importante sobre la búsqueda del paradero de su hermano?

Con rapidez agarró su móvil y abrió el email. Era un mensaje de un remitente desconocido. Y solo decía lo siguiente:

 _ **"De: XxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **Asunto: Importante.**_

 _ **Señorita Redfield, antes de que continué leyendo le aconsejo que abra el archivo adjunto que le he mandado.**_

 _ **-Archivo adjunto: 176kb-"**_

Decidida, Claire abrió el archivo adjunto; previamente descargado. Un malestar general se ahondaba en lo más remoto de su ser. No supo porque pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Un grito fue lo que salió desde el fondo de su garganta al abrir el archivo. Este mismo contenía la imagen del que parecía ser un Chris Redfield, tendido sobre una mesa, semi-desnudo, con el cuerpo y la cara completamente desformados. Se notaba a simple vista que había sido golpeado exhaustivamente y con mucha fuerza.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Entonces él...

No tuvo tiempo de formular teorías, puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar. Tenía una llamada de ID bloqueada.

Quizás era Leon, muchas veces la llamaba en privado cuando estaba en alguna misión. Todo por precauciones.

Con algo de temor contestó la llamada.

-Hola.- Trato de sonar fuerte, más por dentro estaba echa pedazos.

-Supongo que recibió mi email.- Esa voz...¿por qué le resultaba extremadamente familiar?

-¡¿Quién diablos es usted y que le hizo a mi hermano?!.- Sin contemplaciones, sacó su fiera interior. ¡Ese sujeto donde estaba Chris!.- ¡No sea cobarde y responda!

-Veo que es de familia ser tan arrebatada.-Su tono de voz era aterciopelado y tenía un deje burlesco, no obstante él no reía.- Antes de que continúe insultándome, déjeme decirle que su hermano no esta en una buena posición en estos momentos. Por lo que le recomiendo que escuche.-

-...- Inconscientemente, Claire mordió su labio. Estaba en desventaja y lo sabía.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?.

Su interlocutor soltó una carcajada.

-Así me gusta, querida. Ahora, tiene exactamente 32 horas para venir hasta aquí.La ubicación será enviada por coordenadas.- La muchacha pensó que era una broma, ¿así sin más salvaría a Chris?.- Debe venir sin compañía y no debe decirle a nadie sobre esta llamada.-

Ella se debatió un poco mentalmente. Era un suicidio ir a un lugar desconocido, sin refuerzos y enfrentar a un enemigo completamente extraño. Pero debía salvarlo y traerlo con vida, costará lo que costará.

-¿Sí voy hasta allí, usted dejará ir a mi hermano sin problemas?.-

-Todo tiene un costo, Redfield. Eso debe saberlo de sobra.- Sintetizo sin rodeos.- Cuando finalice la llamada obtendrá las coordenadas.-Pareció que iba a colgar, pero no fue así.- Espero que honre nuestro acuerdo, de lo contrario si tendrá un cadáver que enterrar.

Y así, sin ninguna acotación más, colgaron la llamada.

* * *

Para Leon Scott Kennedy, los días eran siempre iguales. No importaba si era miércoles,viernes o sábado, él jamás tenía tiempo para descansar. Sino estaba en alguna misión de alto riesgo o salvando al mundo, de seguro estaba entrenando novatos en D.S.O o ayudando a contener cualquier tipo de imprevisto dentro de la misma organización.

Su vida era demasiado estresante a veces, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para salir por unas copas como lo haría cualquier hombre de su edad. Todo tenía que apegarse al plan que había trazado para su vida. No quedaba de otra.

Pero, inevitablemente, a veces su rutina era alterada por causas imposibles de anticipar. Como por ejemplo la llamada que recibió de cierta rubia esa fría mañana.

Sherry siempre tenía una tendencia a exagerar todo -eso lo tenía muy bien registrado- sin embargo, ella jamás exageraba cuando la salud física o mental de sus amigos estaban en peligro. Es por eso mismo que cuando la muchacha le dijo que su íntima amiga, Claire Redfield, estaba atravesando un momento muy complicado, Leon no dudo en ir de inmediato al departamento de la pelirroja.

Manejaba lo más rápido y legalmente que podía, sin tratar de exceder el límite, todo con el objetivo de llegar cuanto antes con Claire. Sentía que debería de haberla apoyado más, después de todo no era noticia nueva la pérdida que sufrió hace un mes.

Una vez que estaciono su coche frente al edificio donde la última Redfield habitaba, corrió rumbo al hogar de su amiga. Ni siquiera pudo esperar el ascensor. Le urgía verla, saber que estaba bien, que quizás Sherry había exagerado una vez más.

 _-¿Sherry, que sucede?.- Leon aún estaba un poco dormido, después de todo ni siquiera eran las 10 y era su día libre.-¿Esta todo bien?._

 _Su interlocutora suspiro pesadamente desde el otro lado._

 _-¡Es Claire! Me preocupa que aún no haya aceptado la muerte de Chris.- Dio una leve bocanada en busca de oxígeno. Cuando estaba nerviosa se olvidaba de respirar correctamente.- Sigue obsesionada pensando que él no esta muerto. Tienes que hablar con ella. Sabes que no te lo pediría si en verdad no fuera grave._

 _-Entiendo...- El ex policía soltó un leve suspiro.- Iré a ver que es lo que le sucede e intentaré convencerla de que desista._

 _-Gracias Leon, ella si te va a a escuchar.- Sherry sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea. Si había alguien que podría hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, ese sin lugar a dudas era Leon S. Kennedy._

 _Después de todo, ambos siempre estuvieron para el otro._

Llegó al departamento de Claire y observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, algo extraño considerando lo cuidadosa que era su amiga con sus cosas personales.

-Claire, ¿estas aquí?.- Leon empujo la puerta y dio unos pasos hasta atravesar la entrada.-Claire, soy yo.-

Un fuerte ruido se escucho de lo que parecería ser la habitación -¿o era el baño eso?- de ella. Había alguien, de eso no cabía dudas, pero al parecer no era Claire...sino hubiera respondido.

Unos pasos se oyeron desde el pasillo que conectaba el baño, la recámara y la sala de estar, justo en donde se hallaba él. De inmediato, tomó su vieja y confiable Magnum, y apunto al frente mientras caminaba rumbo hacia el pasillo.

Nunca salía de casa sin su arma. Era una innegable costumbre.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez mas y más intensos, una clara señal de que se estaban acercando hacia su posición.

-¡Alto ahí!.- Leon apunto su arma hacia el sospechoso que estaba frente a él. Las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas y la pobre luz que entraba de la ventana, ubicada al fondo del corredor, no permitía ver mucho.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!.

De pronto, las luces se encendieron y la boca de Leon se abrió hasta más no poder. ¡Estaba totalmente sorprendido!

Frente a él estaba Claire, desnuda y sin ninguna ropa interior encima. Tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Pudo notar que unas cuantas gotas resbalan por su cuerpo; al parecer había tomado un baño.

-¡Le-leon!.- Las mejillas de Claire estaban completamente teñidas de carmín. Inútilmente intento tapar la visión de su cuerpo al agente de la D.S.O - ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!.-

Como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue la cara de estupefacción de su amigo. El hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Mientras tanto, Leon se hallaba realmente impactado de encontrar a su amiga en tales fachas.

¿Qué acaso siempre acostumbraba a andar desnuda cuando estaba sola?.

-¡Lo siento!.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente luego de darse media vuelta y marchar rumbo a la sala de estar, de nuevo.

No quería que Claire lo tachará de pervertido, aunque debía admitir que su amiga tenía un cuerpo de infarto. No le molestaría pasar más seguido para "comprobar" que todo estuviera en orden.

\- ¡¿Pero en que carajos estoy pensando?!.-

* * *

En verdad, la paciencia era su punto fuerte. Siempre estaba esperando y aguardando el momento oportuno para dar el golpe maestro. Tenía una capacidad de calculo impresionante y continuamente se hallaba varios pasos delante de sus contrincantes.

Sabía que la pequeña Redfield acudiría a salvar a su hermano y honraría su palabra de ir completamente sola. Después de todo, no quería que su hermano se viera perjudicado de alguna manera.

Era tan predecible.

Se acomodo de forma apacible en su imponente silla de cuero. Toda su oficina era un reflejo de su persona; vigoroso, imponente y perspicaz. Él lo tenía todo para regir el mundo entero, sin embargo, aún sus planes no se concretaban.

Entendía que era cuestión de tiempo y atar algún que otro cabo suelto.

\- Señor, su cita de las 17 hs ha llegado.- La voz de su secretaría, proveniente del intercomunicador de su escritorio,resonó en la amplia y majestuosa oficina.

-Hazla pasar.- Contesto sin mas mientras presionaba una tecla en el dichoso aparato.

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro.

Dentro de muy poco sus planes se verían en marcha nuevamente, y esta vez nadie ni nada intervendría.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con alguna que otra escena jaja**_

 _ **Sé que quizás esto tenga pinta de cliché, pero en verdad no es así :)**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, me despido cordialmente y mando un saludo enorme a todos.**_

 _ **FlowerBloom**_


End file.
